Real Life Fairytale
by enunciiate
Summary: She realized now that the fairytale itself was important, but the most important aspect of such a beautiful story was the person you were sharing it with. Post 2x24. Rated M for some swearing and sexual content. Please R&R!


**A/N:** A special thank you to Lauren for the prompt. This story is dedicated to the amazing bunch from GossipGirlInsider. Their constant encouragement never fails to amaze me. I love you all so much! Thank you in advance to all who read or review! It really means the world.

**Real Life Fairytale**

* * *

Blair walked out of The Plaza Hotel and let out a huge sigh. The penthouse had been absolutely gorgeous and she had had no one to share it with. Serena had suggested that she stay with her, but Blair had insisted that she wanted to be alone. She needed to think and she had. A lot. In fact, there was something about that penthouse that made her extremely comfortable and she had been reluctant to return the key this morning.

The very action itself had been a closure to the fairytale that she thought she had always wanted. Her fairytale prom had materialized without a hitch last night and yet she had felt empty when she had danced in the arms of her supposed prince charming. No matter how perfect last night had been to the outside world, Blair knew that it had been far from perfection. She realized now that the fairytale itself was important, but the most important aspect of such a beautiful story was the person you were sharing it with.

"Blair," a voice called out to her.

She turned around to find herself face to face with the very person she knew was her _real_ prince charming. The only problem with her finally getting her happily ever after was that said prince charming still refused to accept the fact that she was his one true princess. He still held back from revealing his true emotions and that broke her heart.

"Chuck," she greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

Chuck avoided her question, holding up a bouquet of peonies.

"These are for you," he announced.

He truly hoped that he could go through with this. He had been over the moon when Serena had told him that Nate and Blair had ended things again. It was as if the heavens were providing him with a second chance or was this his third? He was going to do it right this time. Chuck Bass would _not_ screw things up this time around. He needed Blair to see that he was her _real_ prince charming because he certainly saw her as his one true princess.

Blair hesitated, but accepted the bouquet. She was slightly nervous because she had no idea what Chuck was up to. He was probably here to apologize for something. That was all he did – apologize.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Are those for me too?"

Chuck turned around as she nodded towards the presents that were sitting on the hood of his limo. He grabbed the first one and handed it to her.

"Open it."

Blair took hold of the beautifully wrapped package and started to unravel it, wary of what she would find inside. She gasped when she felt the exquisite fabric against the palm of her hands. Inside the box was the most gorgeous dress she had ever laid her eyes on. She knew Chuck had always had impeccable taste and that he knew exactly what her heart desired, but _this_ was impressive. It was still not enough though. She needed to hear those words. Nothing else would ever be enough. Nothing else would ever be able to fill that vacant space in her heart.

"Chuck," she started.

She had said his name like a plea and Blair mentally scolded herself for her weakness.

"Open the other present too Blair. It will all make sense then," he urged her.

Blair sighed, but the encouraging smile on his face encouraged her to do exactly what he said.

"Are you serious?" Blair asked in disbelief as she revealed two plane tickets.

She could _not_ believe this. He was asking her to go to Tuscany with him _again_? He really had the nerve. She should have seen this coming though. He had gotten her a more than amazing dress before he had asked her to go to Tuscany with him the first time around. Who did he think he was?

"I really _am_ serious Blair," he informed her as he took the plane tickets out of her hand. "_Please_ come to Tuscany with me."

Blair could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. This was all too familiar and the pain she had tried so hard to bury began to unmercifully unearth itself.

"Why? Give me a reason and I'm Chuck Bass doesn't count," she warned him as she had done last summer.

Chuck closed his eyes momentarily to collect his thoughts. He knew what she wanted to hear and he was more than determined to say it. He could not lose her again. He was incomplete without her.

"Because I'm not Chuck Bass without you," he stuttered.

Chuck cursed inwardly to himself. His heart desperately wanted to say the words that _she_ desperately wanted to hear and yet some part of his mind forbade him from doing so. Blair shook her head at his unsatisfactory response and echoed her sentiments of that previous summer.

"Not good enough," she said.

He swallowed and she could see that he was nervous. He opened his mouth to speak again and a glimmer of hope inevitably shone in her chocolate eyes.

"It's not enough," she urged.

"Because I love you," he murmured into the wind.

Blair froze in place upon hearing his words. He had whispered them to be sure, but she had finally heard them and they brought her an inner peace that she knew she would never be able to explain. Her heart swelled at his confession and for the first time in a long while, she felt whole again; she felt complete. For the first time in a long time, she could feel her heart beating to a rhythm that was its own. It was a promise. Her fairytale ending had finally arrived and it was nothing like she had imagined. It was so much more.

"Blair?" Chuck questioned, concerned over her dazed state.

"Could you repeat that?" Blair asked, snapping out of her trance.

She had heard it, but she wanted to hear it again to be sure.

"I love you," he repeated without a hint of hesitation.

The brunette had heard him loud and clear this time, but she wanted to hear it again. She wanted to hear him say those words to her over and over again for the rest of their lives.

"Say it again," she commanded, a genuine smile forming across her face as she wiped away the remains of her fallen tears.

Chuck returned her smile, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you Blair," he whispered against her waiting lips.

"I love you too Chuck," she said before melding his lips with her own in a passionate kiss.

She looped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms tightly around her slender waist in response neither of them willing to let go of the other. This was what fairy tales were made of Blair realized. The details were important, but it all came down to this. It was all about whom you were sharing it with at the end of the day.

Chuck pulled back from their kiss and they both took a moment to regain their steady breathing. They saw the unmistakable lust in each other's eyes, which only served to turn them on even further.

"You know," Chuck offered, glancing towards his limo. "I'd love to give you a ride."

Blair smiled. "I'm sure you would."

Before he could even open the limo door, Blair pulled him back abruptly and threw her arms around him again, her lips attacking his own once more. Chuck staggered back at her sudden movement and his back slammed into the limo. Hard.

"If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask," he groaned as Blair shrugged him out of his jacket.

Clearly Blair had lost her mind and had forgotten they were in public. He should probably remind her, but her proximity to his groin made it almost impossible to form coherent sentences.

"Blair?" he choked out as she snaked her hand between them to reach for his belt. It fell to the ground in one swift motion, eliciting another groan from Chuck.

"What baby? I'm going as fast as I can," Blair responded.

"Blair, we're in...public," he finished as she tore at his shirt.

She continued as if she hadn't heard a word of what he had just said.

"Blair?" he tried again as she placed a kiss on his chest.

"What Chuck? I'm kind of busy here," she teased playfully. "As hard as it is for me to stop, I'm sure it's even _harder_ for you."

Chuck moaned. He knew she had emphasized the word harder on purpose.

"Babe. I'm Chuck Bass. I would love to take you here and now on the sidewalk, but if we don't continue this in the limo _now_, we really _will_ have a sex tape and it _will_ most likely end up on Gossip Girl," he told her.

_"Is that our sex tape?"_

Blair smiled at the memory then panicked when the inevitable consequences of his words had finally set in. She looked around, blushing slightly at her misconduct and grabbed Chuck's hand, pulling him towards the limo. This was so embarrassing and she was sure their very public escapade had already started to circulate around the Upper East Side. She had never lost control like this before. What would her mother say?

"Maybe we should do some damage control first Blair," Chuck suggested, cocking his head over towards a group of nosy girls who were probably recording everything for Gossip Girl.

Blair smiled sweetly at Chuck and said, "Normally I would agree, but I need you _now_. Get your ass in our limo Bass."

Chuck smirked. "_Our_ limo? And you know I love it when you talk dirty Blair," he responded.

Blair smiled again at his reminder. She had slammed the door in his face then, but what he didn't know was that she had smiled right after. She had been so in love with him then as she was now. She slid in after him with as much dignity as she could muster as the nosy girls giggled on. She secretly hoped no one they knew would be passing by the limo anytime soon.

"Is the limo sound proof?" Blair wondered as she closed the door behind her.

Blair squealed as Chuck pulled her on top him in lieu of an actual answer.

"Now, where were we Waldorf?"

Blair giggled pulling away from his kisses.

"Oh come on Waldorf! What now?"

Blair smirked and winked in his direction. "Maybe I want to raise the stakes."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "It's cute how we keep throwing our words back at each other, but don't torture me. I'm dying."

"All you have to do is say those three magic words," she continued for him, knowing exactly where this was going.

"I hate you," he mocked her.

Blair slapped at him playfully.

"Well, I love you," she whispered.

At some point amongst all of their witty banter, they had successfully stripped each other of their clothing. For a moment, the atmosphere of their first night together had returned and they stared at one another for a moment not knowing what to do until Blair kissed him full on the lips.

"You sure?" Chuck asked just like he had that night except this time he already knew her answer.

Her doe eyes bored into his own and she answered him with utmost confidence.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life. I love you."

That was all he needed to hear. He flipped her over so that he was now on top of her and began to trail kisses down her ivory skin. He inched his hand up her thigh towards her pulsing core. Blair moaned at the sensation of his skin against her own. She wriggled her hips towards him to urge him on.

"Patience Waldorf," he teased against her inner thigh.

"Chuck!" she screamed his name as his finger began to pulse in and out of her.

He ran his tongue along her slick folds as he added another finger, causing her to buck her hips towards him in an attempt to follow his steady rhythm. He could feel her begin to unravel around his fingers, but he wanted to come with her. It took every ounce of strength for him to stop pleasuring her.

"Chuck! What the fuck!" Blair protested.

He kissed her feverishly to shut her up.

"I think we both know baby that that's not how you want to come for me."

Blair knew he just wanted to hear dirty talk and she wouldn't give in so easily.

"Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you Waldorf," he demanded as his fingers found themselves in her core once again.

Blair moaned and fought the urge to give into him. She needed to be the one in control.

"No!" she stood her ground.

"No?" Chuck echoed.

He took one taut nipple into his mouth and then the other. Blair threaded her hand through his hair and pulled, so that Chuck was now forced to look up at her.

"I want you to ram your cock inside me over and over again until I'm hoarse from screaming your name Chuck. I want you to make love to me like...Oh my God!"

"Just following your orders darling," he explained as he thrust himself inside of her.

It was amazing how they fit together so perfectly. Every time it was as if their bodies had melded into one. They were like two puzzle pieces that had finally found one another among the masses. They no longer had individual identities when they were together. They were Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. One could not exist without the other.

"Is that all you got baby?" she challenged, placing a kiss on his neck.

Chuck smirked at her and quickened his pace. "Don't even go there Waldorf. No one could ever make you come like I do. No one could ever fuck you like I do."

Blair purred into his ear as she raked her nails across his back, inducing a hiss from his lips.

"Now..." she panted. "You have the scars...to...prove it."

Chuck smiled and ravaged her mouth in response. He slowed his pace slightly taking each thrust to her very hilt. He felt her walls contract around him and he knew she was close. Blair closed her eyes, preparing herself for the abyss.

"Blair? Open your eyes," he commanded.

She did as she was told and her eyes connected with his own. In that moment, they both understood what it meant when people said that a person's eyes were the windows to their souls. It felt like neither of them needed to hear those three words ever again because everything they felt for one another was evident in their eyes. In fact, they had never truly needed to voice those words because they had done more than enough to demonstrate their love for one another. They had both just been too stubborn to see it and it was their own ignorance that often led them to hurt one another.

"_Look I know what that pin means to you."_

"_The reason we can't say those three words to each other isn't because they aren't true."_

"_Three words. Eight letters. Say it and I'm yours."_

"_Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty."_

"_You were amazing up there."_

"_So, shut up and dance with me."_

"_Don't you understand? I'll always be here. I don't want you going anywhere. I couldn't bear it."_

"The worst thing you've ever done. The darkest thought you've ever had. I will stand by you through anything," Chuck whispered, interrupting their thoughts.

"And why would you do that?" Blair chocked out between hitched breaths.

Chuck leaned in close to her ear. "Because I love you."

He thrust into her one last time with all of the strength he could muster.

"Oh my God! Chuck!"

"Fuck Blair!"

They shouted in unison.

He collapsed on top of her, spent from their love making.

"Chuck?" she asked, playing with his hair as he rested his head on her chest.

"Yeah?"

"As much as I love you, I can't breathe," she giggled.

"Oh sorry," he murmured, pulling himself off of her and rolling to the side.

He pulled her into his chest and she flipped herself around to face him.

"Chuck?" she asked again, running an index finger along his arm.

"Yeah Waldorf?"

Blair smiled as he closed his eyes. "We're usually on round two by now. Are you losing your stamina?"

Chuck laughed.

"Is it such a crime for the boyfriend to want to cuddle with his girlfriend after some amazing sex?" he retorted.

"It is when said boyfriend is Chuck Bass," she teased.

Chuck smiled, taking a lock of her brown hair in his hands.

"Maybe I just want to hold you Waldorf because I want to remember this moment for the rest of my life."

Blair giggled.

"You make it sound like we're never going to see each other again...Oh my God! You're planning to ditch me again, aren't you?" she accused him.

Chuck rolled his eyes and pulled her back in, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Stop reading into it Waldorf."

"Who are you and what have you done with Chuck Bass?" she questioned, dissolving into another fit of giggles.

She seemed to be doing that a lot today. He didn't answer her preposterous questions and only held her tighter in his arms. It was such an intimate moment and the memories that came rushing back alone would have been enough to scare them both off.

This hadn't just been sex for either of them. It had been so much more. Just as that key had served as a closure, this had served as a new beginning. There had been no barriers between them both physical and emotional and this time there had been no involvement of ulterior motives. They had engaged in such a loving act for the sole reason that they loved one another.

* * *

"Blair isn't picking up her phone Nate. I'm worried."

Nate tightened his grip on her hand to reassure her. "Don't worry Serena. I'm sure she's fine...or more than fine."

Serena turned towards her now boyfriend. "What do you mean more than fine?"

Nate motioned towards the limo that was parked on the curb directly in front of The Plaza Hotel.

"I see the limo Nate, but where are Chuck and Blair?" Serena questioned.

"They're in the limo," one of the nosy girls from earlier informed her.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked.

"My friends and I were spying on them. My friends got tired of waiting, but I'm still waiting for them to come out. One of the staff came out to hand them two plates of food, but that was about it," the girl explained.

Nate grinned at the girl. "How about you give them a break and I'll get Jenny Humphrey to take you under her wing next year? Just tell her that Nate Archibald sent you to her."

The girl's eyes widened at his offer. "You mean, I'll get to be friends with _the_ Queen J? Yes! Yes! Ok! I'm going now. Bye!"

"You didn't even ask her for her name or anything Nate," Serena pointed out once the younger girl had left.

"No, but I'll just let Jenny know she's the freakishly hyper one," Nate answered.

Serena laughed and pulled him towards the limo. "I think we should check to see if they're alive at least. It's been..."

They heard a string of unmistakable moans from inside the vehicle.

"Ok! They're alive," Serena shrieked, grabbing Nate's hand and dragging him in the other direction.

Nate smiled.

"I guess he got her to come to Tuscany with us. The non-judging breakfast club double dating. Who would ever have guessed?"

"I sure didn't," Serena responded, pulling him for a quick kiss.

"Oh wait!" Nate shouted, interrupting their moment. "I have an idea. Wait here."

He ran inside The Plaza Hotel leaving a puzzled Serena standing on the sidewalk. He returned a few minutes later with a key in his hand.

"Explain please?" Serena pleaded.

"Blair always wanted to spend a night with her prince charming in that penthouse and I think she's finally found him, don't you?"

"Aw! Nate! That's so sweet of you!" Serena squealed.

They went back towards the limo and Nate knocked on the driver's window to get his attention. He had headphones on. Serena stifled a giggle. She felt sorry for the driver. Chuck should at least have been humane enough to dismiss the poor soul.

They handed the key to him giving him clear instructions to give it to Chuck and then the two of them left hand in hand. Serena smiled brightly as they continued to stroll down the streets of Manhattan. The sun had begun to set and the sky was painted in hues of red, yellow, and even purple. A slight breeze blew across her face and the blond knew this was where she was meant to be. Blair hadn't been the only one to get her fairytale ending today.

* * *

Chuck wrapped his arms around her, laying a kiss on her shoulder as they both stared off into the horizon. The view from the penthouse was absolutely breathtaking.

"Can you imagine that _Nate_ had been the one to book the penthouse for us last night?" Blair asked, in pure disbelief.

Chuck let out a throaty chuckle.

"He _can_ be thoughtful when he wants to be I guess. I forgot to mention by the way that Nate and Serena will be joining us on our trip to Tuscany…as a couple."

Blair smiled. "Sounds good. I knew they would start dating eventually. When does the plane leave and why are we not taking your private jet?"

"So I can bribe the staff into letting me frisk you when you go through airport security," he said as-a-matter-a-factly.

"You're such an asshole," she told him.

"And you're such a bitch," he reminded her. "It's why we work together Waldorf."

Blair remained silent.

"What are you thinking Blair?" Chuck asked, slightly nervous that he may have offended her.

"Nothing," Blair responded, turning her head to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'm thinking that I just might be the luckiest girl in the world."


End file.
